Just One Sip
by jo-beagle
Summary: All Vanellope wanted was one sip...


**This is just a funny little story I decided to about Vanellope because we all love her, right? So enjoy!**

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleassseee?"

"No."

"Please Ralph?" Vanellope asked once again. "No kid, your too young." Ralph said slightly frustrated. "Aw come on, I'm nine." Ralph rolled his eyes. "Exactly, you're nine. That's too young." Vanellope huffed "That's not fair." "Life's not fair kid, get used to it."

The 9 year old groaned "Why do all adults say that?" She asked, crossing her arms. Ralph smirked "Because it's true."

"Why can't I have just _one _sip. That's all, just one. I promise I won't tell Felix and Sarge. Pweasssseeee?" She asked, clasping her hands together and putting on the puppy dog eyes. "Kid, you know that doesn't work on me." Vanellope sighed. "Fine, I'll just ask Calhoun. She always sides with me." With that she hopped off of her stool and walked out of Tappers.

"What do ya' mean _no_?!" Vanellope exclaimed. "Sarge, you're supposed to be on my side. Not stinkbrains." Calhoun chuckled "What exactly did Ralph say when you asked him?" Vanellope sighed "Well, Ralph said '_no kid, your too young'._" She said in a mocking tone. "He's got a pretty good point Van, you are only nine." Vanellope rolled her eyes "Whatever, I'm gonna get a drink one way or another even if it kills me." Calhoun rolled her eyes "You better not do anything stupid kid."

"What could I possibly do that's _stupid_." Calhoun stared at Vanellope. "You really have to ask me that?" Vanellope sighed "Well, what if I promise not to do anything stupid." Just as Calhoun was about to talk, Felix and Ralph walked in to Tappers. "Well hey there Van, hi Tammy." He said cheerfully. "Hey Fix-it, how was work today?" Calhoun asked her husband. "The usual, busy. How about you?" Felix asked as he gave her a peck on the lips "Same as always. Vanellope was very insistent about drinking alcohol." Ralph groaned "She asked you to?" Felix looked confused "What did she ask?" Tamora smirked "She wants to try beer."

"Vanellope, why on _Earth_ would you want to try alcohol?" Felix asked unbelievingly "It's very bad for you." Vanellope pouted "If it's _so bad_, then why do you drink it? Your way to nice to drink." Felix rolled his eyes "Van, I only drink half a glass. A full one at most, and that's just in one day."

"Come on kid, let's get you home. It's getting pretty late." Ralph said "Fine, but I'm getting a drink tomorrow." Vanellope said very seriously. They all chuckled.

"Night Van." Felix said and Tamora waved. "Night kid, don't stay up to late trying to find out ways to get alcohol." Her and Felix started laughing as Vanellope huffed.

The next day after work, Ralph, Felix and Tamora were in Tappers talking when Vanellope walked up to them. "Hello everyone." She said sweetly. Way to sweetly for her. They all were suspicious. "Alright kid, what are you up to?" Ralph questioned the 9 year old president. "What are you talkin' about?" She said sweetly. "Why are you acting so nice?" Calhoun asked. "I'm not acting, I just love you guys so much." Felix rolled his eyes "Sweet heart, I love you but even I know that you are faking it." Vanellope pouted "Felix, I thought that you loved me. Why would you not believe me?"

"Nice try cavity, but I taught my husband how not to be fazed by tears, especially fake ones." Calhoun said smirking. Vanellope sighed, defeated. "Seriously, what's so bad about drinking?"

"Well, you could…hm, let's see. I really don't know. Ralph, Tammy? Can you guys think of anything?" Felix asked them, they both shrugged. "I guess not." Calhoun said hesitantly. "Fine kid, you win. Hey Tapper, can we get a beer over here?" Ralph called out to the bar keeper. "Sure thing Ralph, here you go." Vanellope squealed with joy as ralph handed her the mug. "Thank you stinkbrain." Ralph chuckled "Good luck kid." As soon as Vanellope got the glass, she took a long sip and then she slowly put the glass down raising an eyebrow

"Well, how was it kid?" Ralph asked as he, Felix and Calhoun tried to suppress their laughter, and failed. "Wait a minute…" Vanellope muttered then got louder "This is just ROOTBEER!" She exclaimed angrily, the Fix-its busted out laughing as Vanellope glared at Ralph, who also had a hard time keeping his laughter under control. "I-I'm s-sorry kid, but d-did you _really _think that we were gonna give you the real stuff?"

Vanellope said nothing as she hopped off of her bar stool and started to walk away, muttering words under her breath. As she was leaving, she could hear their laughter subside. "Night kid." Ralph called out to her. She didn't answer, she just walked out of the game.

From that point on, Vanellope would never ask to drink again because she knew that no matter how hard she tried or what she tried, she knew the answer would always be '_NO'_. Even if it was just one sip.

**So, what did you think. Tell me if you liked it, or not. It doesn't matter.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
